like_a_bosssfandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
The recipes are used InGame to craft gear for your boss to use, the gear changes depending on the boss's class and race. The recipes can be obtained via chests, raids or clan donations. Even when creating a new boss, the recipes will remain in your inventory and the will show up in your new boss ready to craft. It is possible to obtain recipes for any race even if you don't have a character for each race. 'Warrior Recipes' Tier I Common * Generic Monster's Battleplate Uncommon * Basic Monster's Warplate Rare * Superior Monster's Battlegear Epic * Pirate's Torrent (Naga) * Dreadplate of the Undead (Undead) * Scalemail of the Whelp (Dragon) Tier II Common * Timeworn Battleplate Uncommon * Archaic Resolution Rare * Ancient Plate Epic * Draconian's Ultimatum (Dragon) * Bone Armor Of The Fallen (Undead) * Tidebreaker Of The Depths (Naga) Tier III Common * Reinforced Armor Uncommon * Fortified Warplate Rare * Strengthened Battlegear Epic * Dragon Knight's Revenge (Dragon) * Fury Of The Sea (Naga) * Underworld's Resolve (Undead) Tier IV Common * Barbed Might Uncommon * Serrated Armor Rare * Spiked Battleplate Epic * Bloodthirsty's Battlegear (Undead) * Tidal Harbinger (Naga) * Drake's Unbreakable Carapace (Dragon) Tier V Common * Gigantic Plate Uncommon * Enormous Armor Rare * Monstrous Warplate Epic * Dragon's Molten Destroyer (Dragon) * Death Knight's Desecration (Undead) * C'thulus Favor (Naga) Mage Recipes Tier I Common * Generic Monster's Garments Uncommon * Basic Monster's Rags Rare * Superior Monster's Garb Epic * Waterbender's Insight (Naga) * Bonemage's Despair (Undead) * Firemage's Rage (Dragon) Tier II Common * Timeworn Raiment Uncommon * Archaic Garments Rare * Ancient Attire Epic * Lavamancer's Fury (Dragon) * Deathmage's Grief (Undead) * Siren's Solitude (Naga) Tier III Common * Reinforced Garb Uncommon * Fortified Raiment Rare * Strengthened Garments Epic * Sunscorcher's Ire (Dragon) * Seahag's Sagacity (Naga) * Necromancer's Hatred (Undead) Tier IV Common * Barged Rags Uncommon * Serrated Garb Rare * Spiked Attire Epic * Lich's Jealousy (Undead ) * Gorgon's Grasp (Naga) * Igniter's Passion (Dragon) Tier V Common * Gigantic Raiment Uncommon * Enormous Garments Rare * Monstrous Battle Garb Epic * Firelord's Infernal Destruction (Dragon) * Arch-Lich's Inmortal Malevolence (Undead) * Sea Queen's Coldness (Naga) Archer Recipes Tier I Common * Generic Monster's Outfit Uncommon * Basic Monster's Gear Rare * Superior Monster's Vestments Epic * Reef Protector (Naga) * Ironstalker's Resolve (Undead) * Tracker's Resolve (Dragon) Tier II Common * Timeworn Apparel Uncommon * Archaic Outfit Rare * Ancient Gear Epic * Ruthless Outlaw's Glory (Dragon) * Bonestalker's Destroyer (Undead) * Fins Of Destruction (Naga) Tier III Common * Reinforced Outfit Uncommon * Fortified Apparel Rare * Strengthened Gear'' Epic * Storm Beast's Fury (Dragon) * Marauder's Battle Gear (Naga) * Monsterstalker's Impaler (Undead) Tier IV Common * Barbed Outfit Uncommon * Serrated Apparel Rare * Spiked Gear Epic * Flamestalker's Defender (Undead) * Admiral's War Garments (Naga) * Phoenix's Rebirth (Dragon) Tier V Common * Gigantic Vestments Uncommon * Enormous Apparel Rare * Monstrous Battle Gear Epic * Merciless Hunter's Pride (Dragon) * Shadowstalker's Executioner (Undead) * Titan Of The Depths (Naga) Category:Recipes Category:Armor Category:Weapons Category:Sets Category:Gear Category:Craft